


The Nerd And His Jock

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec is far too endearing for my own good, Alec is way embarrased, Alec's first kiss, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Job, Bottom Magnus, First Time for Everything Fest, Hand Jobs, Jock Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane is the sweetest bean on earth, Magnus teaches Alec, Nerd Alec Lightwood, Smut, Stretching, Top Alec, Virgin Alec, but Magnus helps him, frat house, fumbling Alec, i'll fight you, just malec, patient Magnus, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed, the others are extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec, the shy nerdy virgin dreams of having someone like Magnus, the biggest jock on campus, if only!Magnus can’t help but notice the quiet, handsome Alec Lightwood sitting on his own as the frat party rages on around him, he's been noticing him for a while. He’s hot.





	The Nerd And His Jock

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Alessandra, Obrigado por este aviso, meu amor. Espero que você goste de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Todo meu amor, Maria xx 
> 
> PS, esse foi um dos meus favoritos.
> 
> The song is Wide-eyed- Billy Locket, because why wouldn't it be?

Alec was cursing the day he had moved into the frat house, like seriously? Why couldn’t he have just said no? Oh yeah, because you don’t say no to Robert Lightwood. Yes sir, right away sir! Three bags fucking full sir!

“You are a Lightwood, Lightwoods have lived in that house and pledged to that fraternity for 4 generations and it will continue for a fifth” his dad had bellowed when he had decided he wasn’t pledging.

“Yeah, way to go standing up for yourself” he muttered to himself. He snatched his laptop out of the way as a cup full of punch fell over the bannister, barely avoiding giving his computer a shower. 

He wasn’t so lucky. He looked up with a glare at the three girls peering over the bannister above him, laughing, as though soaking a stranger was funny.

Was it too much to ask, to be able to sit in his own room and work on his assignment, in peace, just for one night? He wondered as he slammed his laptop closed and stalked into the empty kitchen to search for a towel.

Of course, it was, he couldn’t even escape up there, someone else had already claimed it. He had only come down for a drink of water, walking in to find two guys and a girl, in HIS bed. He had never run so fast in his life. Luckily he managed to grab his laptop on the way out.

Not that he was getting much work done, he thought with a scowl as he tried to clean himself up with a questionable looking dish towel. Great, he thought as he stared down at the pink stain all over his favourite t-shirt. 

He pulled it off, running the tap, just as his phone went off. He groaned when he saw his mom’s name on the caller id. He hit the send button and put it on speaker, chucking it down on the counter.

“Mom, this isn’t a good time, can I call you back?” he asked as he scrubbed at the shirt, grinning at the picture, the evolving man, the human at the end of the line up holding a bow and Arrow.

“I just wanted to check in, make sure you are still coming home this weekend. We haven’t seen you for so long…”

Alec tuned her out, pouring some dish soap onto the stain, praying it would work. He scrubbed at it, sighing when the pink stain showed no signs of disappearing from the white shirt. He threw it in the washing machine in disgust, just in time for his mom’s inane chatter to sink in.

“... so, when are you going to bring a nice girl home? You know the Morgenstern’s daughter just became availa...”

“Mom, I’ve gotta go, lot’s of studying to do,” Alec said in a rush, pulling a face at the thought of going on a mom date, with a girl, especially Clary Morgenstern. He almost broke his finger hanging up the phone. 

“When am I going to bring a girl home? Probably when I stop sucking dick like its got the antidote” he muttered at his home screen, wishing he had the guts to say it to her face. 

Not that he sucked much dick. Well, no dick. At. All. Alec the virgin. He was considering hiring a hooker at this point.

He spun on the spot when he heard a loud burst of laughter behind him, his heart pounding, to see Magnus fucking Bane, trying to cover his laugh with his hand. Jock, man, god, take your pick. Fuck! 

“I’m guessing your mom doesn’t know you’re gay?” Magnus asked, his eyes wondering all over Alexander Lightwood’s chest and stomach. Fuck! He had thought he was hot from the back! 

The guy was ripped and was that a tattoo? Who knew he was hiding all that under those god awful shirts he wore, Magnus thought. He had spent a lot of time looking at those shirts, from the back, in class.

“It’s Alexander, isn’t it?” Magnus asked when Alec just gaped at him. He was so cute! And hot. “Magnus Bane, I know we haven’t really spoken but I’m in your…”

“Yeah, I know who you are,” Alec said stupidly, staring at him. Magnus Bane was talking to him. Standing in his kitchen. Talking to him. What the fuck? Yeah, I know who you are. Why did I say that? He thought furiously, trying to think of something clever or witty or not that, to say. He just stared.

“I was just… do you want a drink?” Magnus asked, worried about Alec’s health, he looked like someone had just double punched him in the solar plexus. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and split it between two glasses, handing one over when Alec held his hand out.

“Thanks, my lips have a tendency to flap without my brain’s permission, at least now I’ll have something to do with them other than say stupid…” Alec trailed off when he realised he was talking. He gulped his drink down, wishing someone would take him down.

“I can think of plenty of other things you could do with those pretty lips if you wanted to keep them busy,” Magnus said with a wink, brushing his thumb across his own bottom lip, he was pretty sure he was still drooling. Shit, I think I killed him, he thought when Alec choked on his drink.

Alec gasped for breath while trying to blow beer from his nose at the same time. Did Magnus Bane just say that? To me? He wondered. He thought he was going to collapse when Magnus rushed forward.

“Shit, sorry,” Magnus said, dashing forward and scooping up the rag the guy had been trying to clean his shirt with. He dabbed at Alec’s face and his… oh god, that chest… with that chest hair… and that tattoo… quiet, shy Alexander Lightwood with a tattoo!

Alec could barely breathe, aside from the choking, Magnus was trying to pat his back and chest at the same time. The sivers, radiating out from the fingers on his back had his hair standing up on end.

Magnus didn’t realise he was practically groping Alec’s tiddy until a someone clearing their throat behind him had him spinning on the spot to see a cute guy with glass shaking his head at them.

“Simon… I… we…” Alec stuttered, breathing hard from Magnus’ hand, still on his chest. He could feel the blush spreading lower as Simon grinned at them.

“Dude, seriously, get a room. You know the rules, we don’t fuck where we eat” Simon said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and cracking it open. He almost laughed at the look on his housemates face. “I think I just saw a few people coming out of your room, actually,” he said

“We wouldn’t want to break the rules, would we, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a grin. He slid his hand down Alec’s arm and clutched his hand, going on instinct. He winked over his shoulder at the guy with the glasses as he pulled Alec after him.

“It’s the last room on the right” Simon shouted when Alec lost the ability to speak, just gaping at Magnus before following him. Finally, Alec was about to get some, he thought, chuckling into his beer.

Alec followed in a daze, they were going to his room! He wondered if he should say something as Magnus started taking the stairs two at a time, he almost had to run to keep up. He groaned when he saw the state of his bed. At least the rest of his room was clean.

“Nice room,” Magnus said when he pushed through the last door on the right, his eyes darting to the bed. “Some people are animals, they have no respect for other people’s stuff,” he said as his eyes landed on all the shelves stuffed with trophies, his eyebrows shooting up.

“I didn’t know you were into sports, what team do you play on?” Magnus asked, walking over to inspect them. He thought he knew every jock at school. He picked one up, inspecting the plaque. “Archery? Cool, so you have good aim then?” he asked with a chuckle as he turned around.

Alec had never stripped his bed so fast in his life, gross. He bundled the sheets and blankets up, trying not to think about what they contained and dumped them in the hamper before dragging fresh ones from his closet, If they were going to do this, it was going to be on a clean bed.

Magnus flipped the mattress on Alec’s bed when he saw him grabbing fresh sheets, it was a single but that just meant they’d have to get closer. He grinned when Alec gave him a grateful smile. 

“I’ve got a confession to make,” Magnus said when they finished making the bed.

“What?” Alec almost barked, straightening up and trying not to twist his hands together. Was this where Magnus was going to tell him he didn’t usually do virgins? He wondered, trying not to shift under the guys gaze. He was pretty sure it was stamped across his forehead.

“I’ve kind of had a crush on you, for ages,” Magnus said with a rueful shake of his head. “The first day classes started, when you tripped over my feet on your way to your seat. The blush on your face was gorgeous” he said, grinning when he remembered how Alec had stammered an apology before slinking to the front of the room. He’d watched him every class since.

“You’ve had a crush on me? Are you kidding? Why?” Alec asked, stunned, he was just a nerd, trying to make it through college without losing it. Bad choice of words, he babbled to himself.

“Err, because you're hot? And cute and that blush spreads all the way to your chest” Magnus said, eyeballing that chest again. Fuck, the colour was something else. He stepped forward, almost flush with Alec’s body. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, staring at Alec’s plump lips.

“God yeah” Alec muttered before he had a chance to think. He had been dreaming about Magnus’ lips since the first time he had seen them, quirked up an apologetic grin as he had helped him up off the floor. He blushed again at the pleading tone of his voice.

Magnus closed the distance between them, pulling Alec in by his waist, fuck, his skin was soft! His eyes floated closed when he felt how full and kissable Alec’s lips were, so soft against his own. He frowned when Alec barely responded.

“I… Alexander, if you don’t want to…?” Magnus trailed off when he pulled away. Fuck, he was being too forward again. He thought Alec wanted it too, he could see the dilation of his pupils, the quickening of his breath. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly when he saw the new blush.

“Wait, it’s not… I do but I…” Alec was cursing himself, wanting to punch himself in the dick for his stammers and blushes as he looked into Magnus’ confused eyes. His hand tightened instinctively in Magnus’ jacket when he tried to step back. Fuck it! 

“I do want to, I’ve had a crush on you since that day too,” Alec said, trying to swallow down his embarrassment. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to say it. “it’s just that, I’ve never… I’m a-a… vir…” His head whipped around when his door burst open. 

“Jace, get the fuck out” Alec roared when he saw his other housemate backing into his room with a brunette wrapped around him, his heart hammering in his chest. The guy always turned up at the worst fucking times!

“Sorry dude, my room was taken, I didn’t think you would be using this one,” Jace said when he turned to see Alec and Magnus Bane about to get to fucking, over Kayleigh’s shoulder. Finally! He stepped forward to high five Alec before his housemate stopped him with a look.

“Get out, and don’t bring girls in here to fuck them again!” Alec said, staring at him. Seriously, he was trying to high five him? He hadn’t even put the girl down. He glared at Jace until he turned towards the door. 

“Don’t forget to use your housewarming gift, I’ve heard your first time can be a killer,” Jace said with a wink over his shoulder. “And use a condom, remember, no glove, no love,” he said with a laugh. “What? That’s good advice” he said when Kayleigh punched him in the shoulder.

“Get out!” Alec roared, pretty sure he was about to die on the spot. He darted forward and slammed the door closed when Jace hoofed it out of the room. He pressed his forehead to the cold wood of the door. Fuck! 

Alec jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, screwing his eyes closed, fuck! He hadn't even heard Magnus move.

Magnus was reeling. His first time? How? Look at the guy! He tightened his hand on Alec’s shoulder, slowly turning him on the spot. Fuck! The look on his face made him want to pull him into a hug. So he did.

“Is that what you were trying to tell me? That you’re a virgin?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear when he stiffened in his arms. He held tighter when Alec nodded into his shoulder and melted into him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Alexander, I hope you know that,” he said.

“I’m almost 20, Magnus. I…” he didn’t even know how to finish the sentence. How do you get to twenty and not even experience your first kiss? He thought savagely. Magnus had kissed him and he had stood there like a gaping fish. “I understand… if you… just go…”

Magnus stood back and looked at Alec, at the embarrassed look on his face when he tried to look away. He tugged Alec over to the bed and sat down next to him. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander. You aren’t exactly ancient. Did you never want to have sex? Did you never find anyone you wanted in that way?” Magnus asked gently.

“Believe me, I wanted to. My parents aren’t exactly forward thinkers” Alec said, scratching at his angel tattoo. He had gotten it in a rebellious fit. “And there haven't been many… any opportunities. Nobody showed an interest before” Alec said, picking at his fingernail. 

“Did you go to a school for the blind?” Magnus asked incredulously. “Could they not see how sweet and hot you are? Or were there just no gay kids at your school?” he asked, unable to believe that nobody had tried anything with him.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh, his stomach filling with butterflies, Magnus’ hand, wrapped around his felt nice. He felt some of the embarrassment leak out of him.

“There were a few but I just… I’m not exactly a social butterfly. My sister says I scowl too much” Alec said, shaking his head, she was probably right.

“What did Jace mean, about your housewarming gift?” Magnus asked, curious as to what the quarterback had been talking about and hoping to distract Alec from his embarrassment. 

It seemed it was the wrong move as another blush spread across Alec's face.

“This. When I moved in here, the guys were handing kits out.” Alec said, opening his nightstand drawer and pulling his “housewarming gift” out with a deep flush, showing the box they had given him.

“Was this their idea of a joke? To pick on the gay kid?” Magnus asked as he stared at the box filled with lubes, condoms and wipes. He rifled through the box before snatching his hand back when he realised Alec was staring at him.

“No, they gave them to everyone, they’ve all been great to be fair,” Alec said. “look, thanks for being cool about it but you don’t have to stick around,” Alec said, shoving the box on his nightstand.

“Do you want me to go?” Magnus asked, looking down at their entwined hands. Alec’s mouth was saying one thing but the tight grip said something else. He brushed his thumb over Alec’s hand when it tightened further.

“No… yes… no. I don’t..” Alec stammered. He wanted Magnus to stay, he wanted it badly. Not just to get it out the way but because he liked Magnus. It wasn’t just his looks, he was different than your typical jock, kinder. “Look, I’m not a charity case, I…”

“Charity case? You’re hardly that, not even close” Magnus said, staring at Alec, did he really think so little of himself? “Do you want me to stay?”

“Do you even want to?” Alec asked, staring into Magnus’ eyes. He had never really been close enough to notice the gold flecks in his pretty brown eyes before but he noticed them now, they were beautiful.

“What do YOU want, Alexander,” Magnus asked. He wanted nothing more than to stay but he needed to know that it was Alec wanted, without any pressure. “Think about yourself, not anyone else. It is your decision,” he said.

“I want you to stay. I want you to fuck me” Alec said, surprising himself more than Magnus. Where had that come from? He had never been so bold in his life, he never asked for what he wanted. 

Alec’s heart sank when Magnus stood up, his eyes falling to his feet. Great, he’d scared him off. His eyes flew up when he heard the lock turn, watching as Magnus shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on his chair. His heart rate picked up with every step Magnus took.

“Everyone in this house seems to think nothing of barging through closed doors, don’t any of them knock? Magnus said, smiling when Alec huffed a laugh out. 

Magnus sat down on the bed, tugging Alec’s jeans to pull him closer and curled his hand around his cheek, watching every reaction as he pulled him closer, slowly, so that he could pull back. He stared into Alec’s hazel eyes as he pressed his lips to Alec’s once more before they closed.

Alec’s eyes closed automatically, his hand flapping uselessly before it found a denim bound knee that wasn’t his own. He sighed into the soft brush of Magnus’ lips, gentle against his own. 

He let Magnus direct him, tilting his head when Magnus did. He chased it when he felt the lips disappear for a minute his eyes opening before Magnus kissed him again. He tried to quieten his heavy breathing, embarrassed by the sound of it but it was hard work.

“You don’t have to hold anything back, Alexander,” Magnus said when he pulled back to look at Alec, seeing him almost holding his breath. He smiled with a small nod when Alec let out his breath in a loud huff. His own breathing wasn’t exactly quiet.

“The noises you make in the bedroom help direct your partner, let them know whether you are enjoying yourself or not. Don’t hold yourself back, okay? Magnus asked, smiling his encouragement.

Alec stared at Magnus, he hadn’t expected him to be so… so... he couldn’t stop himself from launching himself forward, almost wrapping himself around his body, knocking Magnus back onto the bed in his enthusiasm. “Sorry… I…” he tried to say before Magnus’ finger shushed him.

“You don’t have to apologise, for anything. It’s about what we both want and feel” Magnus said, staring up at Alec, lying on top of him. Fuck, he was gorgeous, those eyes and lips! He pulled Alec’s face down, wanting to kiss him again. “Just do what feels natural, let your body guide you,” he said between kisses.

“Can I… can I take your shirt off?” Alec asked haltingly, not sure if he was supposed to ask or just do it, he thought it best to ask first. He had watched plenty of porn but it was all fake and a bit ridiculous, it was so unrealistic he had given up on it so he had no guide, except for Magnus.

He helped Magnus sit up when he nodded, tugging the hem up while Magnus helped him, almost strangling him in his haste. He visibly gulped when he felt Magnus’ cock under his ass, where he straddled his hips, it was jumping!

Alec stared at Magnus’ body when his shirt finally came over his head, his eyes darting over every muscle and the trail of hair leading beneath his jeans. Jesus! He dropped his eyes when he realised he was staring.

“It’s okay to look, Alexander” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s jaw to raise his head, looking him in the eye before he moved to kiss his neck. He smiled into Alec’s skin when he heard the gasp come from him. Before trailing kisses down Alec’s throat and along his collarbone.

“Fuck” Alec gasped when he felt Magnus kiss down his chest. He had to grab hold of Magnus’ hair when he took his nipple into his mouth, needing something to hold onto. His hips started moving of their own accord, small movements that had him blushing again.

“That feels so good,” Magnus said when he released Alec’s nipple, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and moving his own hips. He was gasping himself as the friction had him hardening beneath Alec’s ass. He rolled them so he was lying on top of Alec, checking his face to make sure he was okay with the move. He straddled Alec, sitting on his dick when he nodded.

“Oh god, Magnus, it… it feels… fuck” Alec groaned when he felt Magnus grinding down on his cock. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressed kisses to his chest, his lips getting more and more confident, the more he explored, wanting Magnus to feel what he had felt... 

“Yes… like that” Magnus said, his heart rate spiking when Alec took his nipple into his mouth. He clasped his chin when he went a bit hard with the teeth, moaning when Alec took the hint and eased up a bit.

Magnus couldn’t help pushing his hips down when he felt sharp spikes of pleasure radiate through him. He ran his fingers into Alec’s mop of hair and tugged his head back, claiming his lips again. He licked at Alec’s bottom lip, gently pushing into his mouth.

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth when he felt Magnus push into his. He tentatively met Magnus’ tongue, unsure what to do but wanting to participate fully. He let his tongue flick forward, breathing harder as he slowly got the feel of it with small licks. 

How was it possible to feel the kiss everywhere? In every part of his body? Alec wondered as it tingled down his spine and out to every extremity. Every single extremity.

Magnus let him explore, happy to let Alec take the lead as he gently massaged his tongue. His grip on the sides of Alec’s face got a little harder as Alec got bolder. He had to break it when he thought his brain would explode from lack of oxygen, the small movements stealing the air from his lungs.

The whine that escaped Alec was more embarrassing than when he had admitted he was a virgin when Magnus broke the kiss. He raised his head, chasing Magnus’ lips and smiling when Magnus came back for more, pressing kisses to the corners of his mouth, they felt nice.

Magnus pushed Alec down slowly, watching his reactions as he made his way down Alec’s stunning body, nipping small kisses into his stomach and hips before he made it down to the waistband of his jeans.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked as his fingers brushed the button and zipper of Alec’s jeans. He smiled, undoing them and pulling his jeans off when Alec nodded, biting into his bottom lip. 

Fuck! This might be Alec’s first time but he knew how to get a guy hard as a rock!

The fact that Magnus had asked, had checked that he was okay with everything took some of the pressure off Alec’s chest. He collapsed against his pillows when he felt Magnus’ lips on his inner thigh, fighting hard not to whimper at the tiny shocks that ran up his legs.

“Christ, Magnus! Fuck” He gasped out when Magnus trailed his fingers up the inside of his thighs and over his dick, jumping slightly. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. 

“Please?” Alec moaned when Magnus tugged the waistband of his boxers, nodding frantically with a blush on his face.

Magnus tugged Alec’s boxers over his dick when Alec gave him permission, placing a few kisses on his inner thigh when they instinctively clenched for a moment before relaxing. 

He pulled them down Alec's legs, chucking them over his shoulder when Alec relaxed. He looked up, checking Alec was okay with it before taking his rapidly hardening dick into his mouth.

The initial embarrassment soon fled Alec when he felt Magnus’ breath on his dick before he wrapped his pretty lips around the head of it. He could barely breathe when Magnus sucked his entire length into his hot mouth, right down to the base. His head was screaming at him, at the pleasure as he fully hardened. Every movement had his back rising off the bed. 

Looking down and seeing Magnus lying on his stomach, between his legs was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t stop his hand darting out, combing into Magnus’ spiky hair, he needed to hold onto something. It was better than anything he could have imagined.

Magnus hollowed his cheeks with every suck, every rise of his head. He pulled off Alec with a pop, jerking him for a minute to catch his breath before taking the head in his mouth again. He jerked and sucked, his movements getting a little faster with every moan that poured from Alec.

He stopped when he felt a tugging in his hair to see Alec’s wide eyes staring back at him. “Were you close, Alexander?” he asked when he released Alec’s dick.

“I thought I was going to explode in your mouth” Alec muttered, staring at Magnus’ bottom lip when he wiped a few drops of pre-cum away with his thumb, sucking it into his mouth with a wink. He couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Magnus’ face, feeling the last of his tension drain out of him. “Are you going to… take your pants off?” he asked, feeling a little more confident.

Magnus willingly stood up and pulled his pants, sneakers and socks off, laughing at the look on Alec’s face when he revealed he had gone commando. He stood, letting Alec’s eyes dart all over his body, spinning on the spot to give him a full view.

He stopped when he felt Alec take his hand, turning and letting Alec tug him down onto the bed. He straddled Alec’s hips, gasping when he felt just how big and hard Alec was, between his asscheeks. He rolled his hips as he bent down to kiss Alec again, smirking into it when Alec’s hands came to land on his hips.

Alec was running on pure instinct, the only thing he had, as he brushed his thumbs over Magnus’ hip bones before running his hands further down. The feeling of Magnus’ tongue in his mouth again had him cupping Magnus’ ass, his hips jerking up. The feeling of being buried between Magnus asscheeks was pushing his movements.

Magnus rolled his hips, matching Alec’s movements perfectly. He broke from the kiss, groaning into Alec’s neck, the hitch in Alec’s heavy breathing and the cock buried between his asscheeks was exquisite, especially when the head of Alec’s cock brushed his asshole. It broke through the lust soaking his brain.

He reached out and grabbed the box on the nightstand, sorting through the contents as he berated himself, condoms! “Alexander, where are you…? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” he asked when Alec sat up and motioned to move from beneath him. Shit, he had scared him off with the box. Fuck!

“I, um… I’m you know…?” Alec trailed off, trying to gesture with his hands, the words escaping him. He looked up into Magnus’ eyes, seeing his panic there. 

He reached up and straightened the little triangular eyebrows into their proper shape. “Did I do... wrong? I’m… am I supposed to be on my hands and knees?” he asked, mortified at the question.

“Hands and... ?“ he wasn't trying to stop things, Magnus thought, sagging slightly with relief that he hadn’t gone too fast. “There’s no supposed to anything, Alexander, there’s no manual or rules, it’s all about having fun. And you don’t need to do anything” he said, smiling when Alec looked at him in confusion.

“I was thinking, for your first time, would you like to make love to me?” Magnus asked, seeing Alec’s eyebrows shoot up. “We can try it the other way next time if you like? If you want to, or I can make love to you, whatever you are comfortable with?” he asked, searching Alec’s eyes for his reaction.

“You would do that, for me?” Alec asked, sitting up and staring up into Magnus’ eyes. He didn’t know what to say. Magnus had so confidently taken the lead that he had just assumed he would make love to him. He saw reassurance there as Magnus nodded at him.

“We can explore things together, Alexander. I already know what I like, I find pleasure both ways, no pun intended” Magnus chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows and making Alec laugh. It was no secret on campus that he was bisexual. 

“Making love isn’t just about doing everything one way, every time. It is about pleasure, about finding out what you like and what you don’t and getting there, exploring, together” he said, reaching up and brushing his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ with a blush. “For being so understanding and not making fun of me. I’m glad my first time is going to be with you” he said, grinning when Magnus’ face lit up. “What do we need?” he asked as he dug through the box.

“Condoms are the most important thing, we should have used one before but I got carried away,” Magnus said with a shake of his head, helping sort through the contents of the box, glad that Alec felt comfortable asking. 

“Always use condoms, I know I’m clean, I get checked regularly but you don’t know that,” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eye to make sure he understood

“I believe you when you say you are a virgin but you can’t always take someone at face value so always use one to be sure,” he said, pulling out his favourite brand. “Obviously you are clean as well if you haven’t done it before and you want to stay that way,” Magnus said. 

“Got it,” Alec said, nodding his head. He knew about safe sex but he was glad Magnus was being careful, he had gotten caught up in the moment too.

“The other important thing is lube, we want things to go smoothly,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec laughed. “We will be using a lot of this,” he said, his eyes lighting up when he saw a strawberry flavoured one.

Alec stared at Magnus when he put a drop of the lube on his finger and tasted it before he pushed the finger into his mouth, it tasted vaguely like strawberry. “What...?” he asked when Magnus pulled his finger out, he pouted, wanting to keep it in his mouth.

“Flavoured, adds to the pleasure,” Magnus said with a wink, imagining using food during sex with Alec. That would come later he thought, smiling to himself. He kissed Alec’s pout, chucking the box on the nightstand. He watched as Alec rolled the condom on, nodding his approval.

Alec was thanking whoever was listening for health class, grateful that he at least knew one thing. His head darted up when Magnus shifted off his thighs and turned to face the opposite direction before sitting back on his thighs. 

“Ugh, Magnus, what are you doing?” Alec asked, staring at the muscles in Magnus’ back, he had a beautiful body! And that ass!

“Pass me your hand, Alexander?” Magnus asked over his shoulder, god! That confused look on his face was adorable! He squirted some of the lube onto Alec’s fingers and massaged it in before rising up slightly on his knees and guiding Alec’s fingers to his asshole.

“It can hurt, a lot, if you don’t stretch the muscles first,” Magnus said, his eyes fluttering closed as he guided Alec’s movements, massaging the lube around his hole. “Some people are into the pain, even foregoing the lube, I am not one of them,” he said breathlessly, fuck! That felt good.

Alec watched, fascinated as Magnus guided him, he was sure he was going to explode right then and there, it was hot! The sounds he was making were amazing, short breathless gasps. His eyes widened when Magnus pushed one of his fingers into his ass, slowly. Fuck! He silently begged himself not to come.

“Fuck, your so tight! Will it hurt? I don’t want to hurt you, Magnus” he said, looking down at his twitching dick as Magnus’ ass squeezed his finger, he wasn’t exactly small, he thought without a hint of a boast, it was a fact.

“That's why you need to prepare me first. I could just do it myself but you need to know” Magnus said with a groan, rocking his hips. He pushed one of his own fingers in alongside Alec’s. “Oh… fuck! Once you are prepared… it’s, fuck… it’s much more pleasurable” he breathed.

“Push a second finger in, Alexander and do this” Magnus said, showing Alec a scissoring motion. He grabbed Alec’s knee, breathing hard when he did it. He was so hesitant and gentle, Magnus wanted to kiss him.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist as he did what Magnus told him, wanting to hold him closer. He kissed Magnus between his shoulder blades, desperate to feel his skin against his lips. 

The sounds Magnus was making had him aching, the way he rocked on his fingers, fuck! He skimmed his fingers up Magnus’ ribcage, wanting to feel every bit of him as he continued to move his fingers, sliding them in and out when Magnus told him to.

“Do you feel it, how loose the muscle is getting?” Magnus gasped, his hips jerking when Alec’s fingers brushed his prostate. He pulled his own finger out and rolled his hips again, moaning loudly when Alec did it again. His eyes were rolling in his head when Alec trailed kisses up his shoulder blade.

“Fuck, like that, use your lips and fingers to explore your partner, just like that” Magnus said. He had to pull up slightly, the pressure on his prostate threatening to push him over the edge. “That looseness means I’m ready for you,” Magnus said, nodding when Alec pulled his fingers out.

Alec was a little lost until Magnus climbed off him and nudged him out of the way, propping a pillow under his ass and lying on his back. He laughed when Magnus practically yanked him down between his legs.

“Hi” Alec whispered when he landed on top of Magnus, feeling a shy blush creep up his neck. He leaned down and kissed Magnus on the lips, cupping his face, fuck, he was beautiful! He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when he felt the hard dick pressed into his stomach.

“Sit on your heels, Alexander” Magnus said when he broke from the kiss, watching as Alec did what he said. He reached down and guided Alec’s cock to his twitching asshole, needing him to fill it again. He looked up, nodding when Alec looked at him questioningly.

“Just go slow, give me time to get used to it” Magnus whispered. He wrapped one leg around Alec’s ass and used it to guide him, gasping when Alec slowly pushed into him. “It’s okay, you aren’t hurting me,” he said when Alec panicked.

“Is it… okay? Am I going to fast? Too slow? Alec asked, breathing hard as Magnus’ ass clenched around every inch he pushed in. He bent down, some instinct pushing him, and claimed Magnus’ lips, not pushing into his mouth, just brushing his lips. His eyes rolled into his head when he felt Magnus’ ass flush with his hips.

“You’re doing great, hold on, don’t move yet,” Magnus said, letting his breath out in one long huff when Alec bottomed out. He hadn’t felt this full in a long time. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck when Alec came to rest on his elbows above him, pushing right into his mouth.

“Move, Alexander, slowly with shallow thrusts,” Magnus said between kisses when he loosened up around Alec. He pushed his head into Alec’s shoulder when Alec hesitantly pulled back with a long drawn out moan. He used his leg to guide Alec’s movements, showing him how fast to go.

Alec could barely breathe, the feeling of being inside Magnus’ body was incredible. He stared down into Magnus’ eyes when he emerged from his shoulder, moving hesitantly in and out of his body with the small gestures of Magnus’ foot on his ass.

“Jerk me off” Magnus whispered. He knew Alec wasn’t going to go for hours, not his first time and wanted to come with him. He guided Alec’s hands between their bodies and wrapped their hands around his dick, letting his foot fall away when Alec got a little more confident.

This was one thing Alec knew how to do. He loosened his grip slightly when Magnus squeezed his hand, it was harder doing it on someone else, not being able to feel it yourself but he knew he had gotten the right pressure when Magnus started moaning, rolling his hips into his hand.

“Is this okay?” Alec asked when he started to move a little faster, wanting to be sure he wasn’t hurting Magnus. His body was guiding him, moving on instinct. He wanted to snap his hips forward but he used every bit of willpower he possessed to hold himself back.

“Faster” Magnus panted as he tilted his hips. He moaned when Alec picked up his pace, nodding his assurance that he was doing good. “Go a little harder, Alexander, I promise I will tell you if it’s uncomfortable,” he said, running his hands into Alec’s hair and pulling his head down, Alec was still holding back.

Alec started moving faster, pushing deeper into Magnus’ body when he gave him the go ahead. He let Magnus into his mouth, brushing his tongue with his own, they were both breathing hard. His head jerked up, stopping his hips when Magnus started to whimper and shake beneath him.

“Magnus, I’m sorry… did I… did I hurt you?” Alec asked, his tone rising at the look on Magnus’ face and the way he started moaning, his thighs were shaking so hard, jerking on either side of his hips!

“fuuuuck...Alexander, you’re pressing… Jesus! right into my prostate” Magnus shouted, his hips bucking under Alec’s as he grabbed hold of the sheets. “Move, Alexander, It’s too much!” he gasped, his eyes rolling up. Fuck!

Alec let go of Magnus’ dick and planted his hands in the mattress as he pulled his hips back and sank right back into Magnus again, moaning when Magnus clenched around his dick, he could feel it around every inch of his cock.

“Again, harder, like that” Magnus cried, Alec’s harder thrust had scraped right across his prostate. He grabbed alec’s ass and started guiding him faster, pulling his knees into his chest and keeping his own hips tilted for the perfect angle. Fuck, it was continuous!

Alec lost all self-control when Magnus’ fingers dug into his ass, letting his body and Magnus’ hands guide him. He was sweating with the pace they set up between them, gasping for air as he pounded into Magnus, they were both moaning through it. 

The sound of his balls, slapping against Magnus’ ass and the pressure on his cock had his balls drawing up. “No… no… it’s too soon, Magnus’ I’m…” Alec moaned, trying to stop his movements, he was mortified. His hips didn’t want to cooperate though.

“It’s not too soon… it’s perfect. Fuck… Alexander!” Magnus cried, feeling his balls starting to draw up. “Just let go, fuck, I’m gonna come” He screamed as Alec pushed into him with a renewed frenzy. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling Alec into his body just as fast.

Magnus threw his head back into the pillow, screaming as his orgasm ripped through him, his dick jerking as he shot his load all over their stomachs. His toes curled against Alec’s ass as it pumped out of him.

“Fuck… fuuuuuck!” Alec screamed into Magnus’ neck when he came, his hips stuttering into Magnus’ ass as he exploded into the condom, Magnus’ ring, clamping down on his dick was the last straw. 

Everything faded away as he continued to pump into Magnus’ body a few times before his hips came to a stop, his thighs jerking when a few aftershocks bust through him. He lay on his elbows, breathing hard, smiling when he felt Magnus kiss his shoulder.

“Alexander, that was amazing,” Magnus said breathlessly between kisses on Alec’s shoulder and neck. “Was it okay for you? Did you…?” he cut off when Alec lifted his head and kissed him, a gentle brush of his lips that was breathtaking.

“It was so much better than I thought it would be,” Alec said when he pulled back, staring down into Magnus’ eyes. “It was… unreal, you… you were…” he was speechless. His gratitude that Magnus had coached him through it, that he had made it special, stole his words. 

“You didn’t make me feel like a bumbling idiot, you made me feel like I was participating, that I was an equal. It was everything.” Alec said, for once, not blushing as he tried to convey his gratitude. “Thank…”

“Don’t thank me, it was amazing, Alexander,” Magnus said, pinching Alec’s lips together before kissing them. “You did so well, you made me come so fast,” he said with a grin, his thrusts might have started out unsure but when his instincts had taken over, fuck! He grinned at Alec’s adorable blush.

“I want to thank you, I could have gone through this with some asshole who didn’t give a fuck about me, or what I wanted or needed,” Alec said, brushing his thumb across Magnus’ kiss swollen bottom lip. “You did care though, you showed me, had me join in instead of letting me just lie there like a lump. Thank you” he said, kissing Magnus again, he couldn’t help himself.

Alec pulled back from Magnus’ lips when he heard the guys banging on the door and hollering through it, congratulating him. He hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder, wanting to die of shame. 

“Were they listening at the door the whole time?” Alec asked, conscious of how loud they had been by the end. He realised that the party must have ended when had the music cut out? He had been too caught up in Magnus to notice.

“Fuck off!” Magnus shouted, trying not to laugh as he stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair. He was just about to ask Alec to pull out of him when he did it himself. He nodded when Alec looked at him, the question on his face pulling his perfectly arched brows into a thin line before pulling out.

Alec pulled the condom off, carefully, and sat looking at it in confusion until a grinning Magnus took it and tied it off, wrapping it up and chucking it in his wastepaper basket. He blushed furiously as he grabbed the wipes and cleaned them up, reminding himself to thank the guys.

Magnus watched with glowing eyes when Alec cleaned his stomach up, not missing the way his hand lingered on his abs, a flash running through his beautiful hazel eyes. 

He smiled when Alec pushed him back onto the bed and lay his head on his arm. He twirled a strand of Alec’s hair in his fingers

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief that Alec wasn’t chucking him out as he turned in, to look into his eyes, the bed was small but it just meant they had to lie flush against each other. He chewed his lip for a minute before coming to a decision, he could ask, right? 

“Alexander, would you like to go out on a date…?”

“Magnus, do you want to go on a date sometime?” 

Alec laughed when Magnus did, both of them giggling at the other’s question. “I’d love to,” he said, his eyelids fluttering when Magnus skimmed his nose up the length of his. He was going on a date with Magnus Bane!

Magnus was doing a victory dance in his head, Alexander Lightwood had asked him out on a date! He was fretting about what to wear when Alec rolled over and backed into him, tugging at his hand. He lay his arm over Alec’s waist, smiling when Alec interlocked their fingers.

Alec had never been more thankful for a single bed in his life, he fell asleep to the feeling of Magnus’ breath against the nape of his neck and his arms wrapped around him.

Magnus smiled at Alec’s soft snores, they were adorable! He told himself to send a thank you note to whoever had assigned this room a single bed as he snuggled into Alec’s back and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> crying eyes emoji and heart eyes emoji!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Jock and his Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915363) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)




End file.
